A Winter Secret
by LittlewriterLink
Summary: With the Twilight dispelled and Hyrule entering another era of peace, winter falls on the land. The monsters withdraw and leave the world picturesque and calm once more. There is however, one thing that both human and monster alike cherish the most about these cold months and Link; having returned from his adventures fights to hide something the people of Ordon wish to know.
1. Part One

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART**

Part One

_It had been a few years since Link had returned from his adventure with the Twilight; his life had returned to normal, or as normal as anyone could expect from the Hero of Light. Winter however, was no different. From the first snowflake to the first thaw, he would be secretive and often come home bleeding, but no matter how many times, no matter who asked him; he would not answer or ask for medical attention from them. This is the story that has been passed from generation to generation about the wonders of a dream that made it into reality._

It was a hard time in Ordon during the winter months, the rush to get clothes and houses suitable for winter was stressful for every adult, children had to dress up in clothes double their own weights and be careful around the rivers. Monsters of ice and snow were around every corner; breathing the cold stuff out and freezing their prey on contact.

There, lived a dreamer, a young Hylian man, now of twenty years old was part of the work force that only armed with a sharp blade and axe could brave the forests of ice for wood. He was a quiet man that never ruffled any feathers and wore a beaming smile even in the worst of times, under a thick fur coat; a pointed nose and soft blue eyes could be seen with dark blond hair that was tied at the back and long pointed ears that stuck through little openings in their hood. He was tall, over six-foot in fact, with workers' hands that were covered in blisters and cuts; they showed up through the knitted mitts he wore; he had a strong build from carrying logs on his back to his faithful companion; a chestnut horse with a thick winter coat; both of her own intuition and one made by her caring owner out of out-grown winter coats.

"Almost done, girl." the man whispered lifting a set of seven logs up onto the saddle of his mare. With a small chuckle he blew on his hands and rubbed them together; he loved winter, he loved how it made water sparkle and turned everything it touched white so you could see the tiny footprints of birds and mice to the lazy, dragged footsteps of a frozen Bokoblin on their way home for a good dinner with their families at least that is what he hoped they were doing. During this time of year, family was important, to friend and foe alike, the season was brutal to those who had to go through it alone; he had done many years ago as a child till he had found refuge in Ordon, it was all but a memory now.

The man tied another set of seven logs to the saddle and held the reigns; his mare watching him through her hazel eyes as he clicked his tongue to make her move forward through the deep snow, the clouds forming already to sprinkle more down onto the cold earth; let it fall.

Let it snow.

Even with the heavy snow shoes on his feet; the man found it difficult to not walk like he was wearing flippers and with the aid of a stick to help him move smoother, he thought he must be hilarious to watch from a distance. He came around the bank, passing a snow covered house build into an old redwood; the branches were clinging onto the house itself almost like the tree was hugging it to keep it warm but gave way to the smoke coming out of a small chimney sticking out of the side. It was a nice little house with a basement dug into the roots of the tree and a small window at the front looking out from the top floor across the horizon further into the valley over the undergrowth of unexplored terrain. The man halted his mare and stroked her nose while untying a knot with his other hand to let the logs drop onto the snow. He shouldered one of the seven and threw it down on a sledge that leaned against and evergreen near the house and did the same with the other batch before pulling the sled down to a quaint little village with several houses. Two children one about eleven and the other was about ten; both dressed up penguins they threw snowballs at each other while dodging the little missiles from the other person. It looked fun and he hoped he could join in their game when he had done his duties or better still, throw a couple on the sly.

The man leaned back on a post of a porch just outside a little shop and lifted three logs from the pile onto his shoulder, with his other mitt he rolled up a snowball, keeping it well hidden by his thumb he tossed it over so it hit the hood of a child; they squealed as the snow slid down the back of the coat, soaking into the fur and down their trousers. The child turned on their heel and only spotted the body of a man; his face hidden by the logs, the child quickly rolled a snowball up and threw it as the closing shop door

"Ah, I missed him." the child whined, pulling his hood down to show thick blond hair and round blue eyes that shone in the afternoon sun. "He always does it when I'm not expecting it!"

"That's the fun part!" the other child giggled removing her hood to show a pair of dark eyes and brown hair in little pigtails. "He knows when and where to strike."

"So would you if you did what he has done." the boy mumbled, a lone crow echoed in the distance as if it was a bad thing he had said "He's a warrior, Beth."

"Maybe so, but he seems just as happy as he normally is." Beth shrugged taking one of the boy's mitts in her fingerless gloves "I saw him come home the other day with his leg plaster on again."

"Again?!" the boy shrieked but covered his mouth "I don't even know why he wears it, no one does. We tried spying on him last year and look how that turned out."

"Hello, Colin, Beth!" the man cheered waving a hand "Enjoying the snow?"

"I knew it was you who threw it!" the boy wailed marching over; the man raised an eyebrow and dragged the sledge full of logs further into the village

"Maybe, maybe not." the man chucked heaving the sledge over the deep snow with Colin's help

"Link, why are you wearing your bandage again?" Colin asked making the man stop dead in his tracks.

He turned slowly on heel to face the boy and smiled, one that looked rather unsure to a good eye "Knee's a little sore, Colin. There's nothing to worry about."

Colin nodded, though that look in Link's eye meant that his winter secret was around again. Ilia had to know about this, though he was his younger brother, there was not enough bravery in him to try and coax him to tell; he had tried many times over many winters; sadly, nothing had come up. he watched him head round to the other houses, distributing logs to every hungry fire before heading back to the redwood house or more appropriately named: The Gate Keeper's House. Nothing and no one got past that house without getting spotted; if they were a friend nothing would happen but no monster dared risk that clearing by the village because of the swordsman that lived there; the skill he had rivaled the knights, no, passed the knights that protected the royals in the capital city. Colin knew that Link was said swordsman and he and the rest of the village had taken a vow of silence to keep the peace between the monsters and the humans; it was best that no one knew where the Hero of Light had disappeared to, it would be and remain a mystery and secret as the Twilight were; though Link had told stories of his adventures in the coldest mountains and the hottest deserts; he knew that his blade could start and stop a war in one slash; so to keep the monsters in fear of his presence and the humans unaware of the protection they had; Link had faked his demise.

It had been an especially hot day in the desert in late autumn, a body covered in blood had been found on the steps of Arbiters grounds, wearing the green garb that the monsters were used to seeing as their final sight; the eyes were open and glassy, staring chills into every onlooker. The monsters were terrified of the body; for it always seemed to be watching them, even after it had been thrown on the fire to take care of the restless spirit inside. Not that they realized they were burning a sparring dummy in Link's clothes; the eyes had been made out of an old pair of glasses and the hair had been taken from Link's own ponytail; though it had looked convincing enough. The real Link had been spotted many times throughout the desert in sandy coloured garb with a torn cape and because the monsters now feared that this was a ghost, they feared the ghost of the hero past and the news had somehow spread through the provinces till it reached Ordon where the youngest children had to prod him to make sure he was solid.

Either way, the secretive behaviour continued.

Evening soon came, the cold sun dropped behind the horizon allowing the sky to turn purple and red against the snow and ice. Link chopped a few vegetables up with a large knife, humming softly under his breath as the iron pot over the fire began to bubble and the lid began to clatter against the sides. His home was filled with the scent of tomato soup to take the chills away and he had a lot of work to do over the winter months so he needed all the warmth he could get. His door opened slowly, blowing the cold snowy air into his space. A long haired girl stood there hugging her shoulders, Link left his food and went to aid the cold young lady. Unlike him, she could not stand the cold; she wore thick fluffy boots that were speckled with snow and a long over coat that made a trench like a snail trail; her hair was almost white blond in colour and was loose around her shoulders, showing off her eyes and deep red cheeks; he thought she looked beautiful in the winter, she thought he was being stupid.

"How can you like this weather, Link?" the girl whined handing him her coat and scarf "Its freezing."

"I've told you why I enjoy this weather many times. It is a time of peace. There is no fighting or ill manner in the cold, where fellow men and women come together to exchange gifts, stories and laughter." Link giggled, cupping his hands to blow on them and pressed them against the girl's cheeks

"Times have changed, Link. The cold can kill and there is rush and arguments over the last toy in the shops, the days that follow are ones filled with _'I want!'_ and chaos of a family meal." the girl argued as she held Link's hands.

"Ilia, the Yeti on Snowpeak live in this weather all the time and are always hospitable. They know the dangers of the cold as do I, unless you run around naked, nothing will happen, as for gifts, you should get the shopping early in the season." Link smiled "Can I offer you some soup?"

"You're not a child anymore, Link. You can't be this happy about the snow and storm when you have to work." Ilia sighed sitting down on the rug as Link buttered a few slices of bread

"I am aware that I am not a child anymore. I just get so happy around this time of year." Link spoke bringing some generously buttered bread to Ilia as well as some for himself and two bowls

"And secretive too. I know that you are meant to keep presents a secret to preserve the amazement, but you always seem so happy, yet I've never seen you make or wrap a gift in years; you always disappear days before and don't return for days after; where do you go?" Ilia asked as Link plated up

"There isn't really much point in asking again, Ilia. It is no concern of yours." Link said, his voice low like a warning

"It is when you come home injured!" Ilia shouted, Link drew his ears back and lowered the bowls to the floor

"I can understand your concern when you see a few drops of blood, but there is really no need for it." Link mumbled taking a slice of bread

"_A few drops?!_ Link, last year you came home with an injury on your hand it looked like it would come off, almost like a blade had gone through it!" Ilia whined holding Link's shoulders "Please, if there is something happening-"

"_Nothing_ is happening, Ilia. I am the same as every year, my axe slipped, that all." Link snapped, "And that, Ilia, is the end of it."

Ilia nodded while biting through a slice of bread. It was beginning now. Link was not the type to keep secrets, even before he became the silent hero of Hyrule; he never hid the fact during his tales of adventure that he was scared when he faced powerful monsters and new terrain, he had never lied about the amount of pain and bad nights he had sleeping wounded in the rough and how much he had dreamed coming home many times. But this, a series of late nights, bad conversation and wounds were something that was worrying her; yet, it worried everyone. He would change in a split second of the weather changing, as soon as he spotted the first snowflake, he would change like it were a spell or curse that the winter brought.

Ilia left him alone after they shared the meal. It was after dark when he ventured out into the cold, holding rope in a loop over one shoulder and a belt with three pouches he wore when he was working with the goats. Lighting oil in his lamp, he set off for the woods to the north; Faron Woods.

He walked for some time in the cold, no monsters bothered him and no people stopped him as he continued deeper and deeper into the woods. His ears heard footsteps approaching from behind; they were trying to be silent but they knew they had been heard out. His fingers played with the hilt of a dagger inside his coat as he slowed his pace down, waiting for the sound of footsteps to restart.

They did.

He recognized the shuffle of them, the young footsteps of his brother; convinced that following his older sibling was a wise move at this hour. He did not have time for this. Link blew his lamp out so that the area was only lit up by the clouded over moon and slunk behind a tree; waiting for his little brother to pass by, trying to locate his brothers' lamp. Link crouched down and made a snowball up; he would not enjoy this, but he needed to scare the boy away without showing himself.

There was a reason he enjoyed the cold so much.

Link brought the snowball up to his warm face and blew his breath onto the snow; allowing it to sparkle with ice before throwing it up into the snowy covered trees, cupping his cheeks to replicate the sound of a crow. The body flinched as snow fell from the treetops, coating him like a freshly made snowman. Link made more snowballs and continued to throw them upwards into the trees, forcing the snow to rain down on the ground creating thick dunes. Colin backed away a little as Link's echoing voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end; Link shot a snowball that was jewelled up like ice at the back of Colin's head; icicles that had managed to cling onto the leafless branches stabbed into the ground. Link groaned, he could tell Colin was trying to work out what to do. Time for the Ace in the Hole

Muttering to himself; Link's fingers found a rope hidden in the branches of an old evergreen and he gave it a tug, dropping a skeleton down on the snow; empty skull facing his brother and bony fingers just touching his feet. Colin screamed and ran back the way he came. Link breathed a sigh but he needed to keep him away. To keep his secret, no one must know it.

Link replaced the skeleton high in the trees and yawned; he could sleep at the base, he thought. Speaking of the base, he was near the location now. Just across from the Forest Temple, there was a bunch of very convincing fake rocks. It was almost midnight when he got to the mouth of the Forest Temple Path, just before the little shop; unmanned or more, unbirded as the owner had flown south. Link lifted the iron pots that used to be filled with oil and potion and pressed a hand against the back of the shop; his fingers sliding into little indentations on the wall that had been built to fit him, jerking his wrist the indentations turned and they glowed red, lighting through his fingers, the rocks parted; showering him with dirt and fallen pebbles.

Before him lay a corridor with an ancient wind echoing through it, he began to walk into the dark; the wall closing behind him. Upon this, the walls lit up with light green flames that shone against his coat and the temperature began to rise slightly as the flames ran down the corridor to a small hub in the middle with three dusty passageways; each one labelled with a wood sign. He smiled and took the leftmost path; leading to a place where the floors were coated with straw and the stone walls had hollowed out areas with several water troughs and empty buckets ready to be filled.

His magic was returning and that meant so were they.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Link has a secret that everyone wants to know and he's going to great lengths to keep it, what could this secret be?

Hi guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? Nah, of course you didn't. I've been really busy with work that I'm surprised I managed to get this out today, this is my December writing work, what I have done for a couple of years now. This has been the first time I've done a fan fiction piece though, I hope you like it, it will be uploaded every week, the last part being on Christmas Eve. See you later!


	2. Part Two

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART**

Part Two

Link wiped his face with the back of his hand and sighed, cleaning the straw out with a brush and shovel and carrying thick bales it on his back was hard and heavy work. A few hours had already gone by and his magic was starting to return in full force, every snowflake that touched the already cold ground he would feel a tingling of excitement that was so hard to hide. He had changed into an overall for work; he would venture out to the meeting place for them and bring them over to the cave where they would be safe and unknown to everyone else. When he discovered them, he almost destroyed them; the following winter they had chosen him as a kind soul who could carry on their work. He was their servant; bound to them by an invisible rope that would tighten around him if he did not keep them hidden.

Link filled the troughs with water and shivered, his fingers flexing on the handle of the bucket he carried. It was time.

He took out a white cape and pulled up the hood before venturing outside. It was a clear night, no snow was falling and each star looked like a Christmas light twinkling on a tree; with it, a beautiful wave of blue and green light shone across the sky like someone had just painted it. He broke into a run, his feet barely touching the ground as each footprint he made froze instantly; he dare not walk if he did not want to look like a fool. Eventually, he halted in the middle of Faron woods, a respectable distance away from his base and began to clamber up a thick tree evergreen tree, the branches leaned in his direction to make it easier to climb and the frozen ivy that had latched onto the tree shook the snow from its leaves to offer more support. He poked his head out from the top of the tree and held his arms up above his head, till his skin almost turned blue in his gloveless hands

"Listen to me, winter wonderland!" he shouted "I am your servant; grant me the power which I have watched these many years to continue my work!"

The lights above him shuddered with his voice and something fell from the sky, striking in the snow below the tree so hard that snow sprayed across in all directions. Link slid down the tree as quick as he could and stood before the fallen object; at first glance it looked like an icicle that shone in the night; he reached for it, his hair turning static as electricity zapped from the icicle to the palm of his hand and tips of his fingers. He grimaced a few times as he clasped his hand around it and pulled it out of the ground; he began to scream as his face changed, his hair froze on end spiking it and making it sharp to the touch, his lips turned blue and his eyes shone. He stepped back slightly, regaining his composure; he held the icicle above his head, breathing in deeply.

"I accept this power with faith, loyalty and kindness. I begin my duties and will protect this secret with my life and worth. I am Winter." Link breathed, the narrow tip on the icicle sparkled at his words and shot a single orb of purple light into the sky.

A light to mark the signing of a contract he had signed many times in many winters.  
>After which he returned to the base, running the icicle along the walls to cover it in a thin layer of blue ice.<p>

It begun here.

Ilia hugged Colin under a blanket, he was shaking while holding a half-empty cup of warm milk, most of it had been spilt on the floor but he sipped it as best he could. She would have to have serious words with Link after what he did to poor Colin.

"I f-f-followed him in-in-into the woods and a-a-a skeleton attacked m-me." Colin stammered during sips "I-I-I ran away be-be-before it had a chance to g-g-get me."

"I'm going to kill him." Ilia snarled "It's that damn secret he has. This is going too far."

"I'm worried ab-ab-about him, Ilia." Colin whined placing the cup on a table

"As am I." Ilia whispered looking out through the window to the night only to be half blinded by a bright light that exploded into the sky, it acted like a firework, making a huge bang upon it spreading out in between the stars. Ilia chewed her lip; the explosion in the sky or more appropriately named: 'Storm Star' always shone across the sky on the calmest of winter nights when the moon was high; it would rise from the ground till it levelled with the moon before stretching out across the sky in a huge explosion that could be seen for miles across the land; the light so bright, it faked the sun for a matter of minutes, twinkling high in the sky for all to see before fading away to the angry snow clouds that brought a winter thunder storm.

"Look, Colin! The Storm Star has come back!" a little voice cheered thumping down the stairs followed by a tired young woman

"Come on, Astrid. Its way past your bedtime." the young woman sighed picking up the tiny child, still in a button up suit for bed. "As is with you Colin."

"But isn't Mr. Winter coming soon?" Astrid whined jumping up to look out of the window to look at the shimmering Storm Star outside

"Oh, he'll be coming. He's warning us you see." the young woman spoke picking Astrid up, the girl leaned on her mother's shoulder "He's telling us that very soon a very powerful storm is coming."

"Uli, the Storm Star is of natural causes. You can't lie to her about this." Ilia hissed, Astrid leaned over Uli's shoulder glaring at her with her tiny blue eyes

"Mr. Winter sends the Storm Star…doesn't he; Mummy?" Astrid asked fiddling with her light brown hair

"Of course he does, sweetie." Uli spoke gritting her teeth in Ilia's direction "And if you believe in him, he will keep you safe from the cold."

"I want to meet Mr. Winter!" Astrid giggled as Uli carried her upstairs

"He'll only come when you are sleeping; there's only a few days to go." Uli whispered

Ilia turned to the window, it was stupid, yes, she had believed in Winter when she was a little girl; Astrid called him Mr. Winter, even though she was three years old now, she had an overactive imagination for someone of her age and was not afraid to tell you about it. She worshiped the ground Link walked on following him whenever she could like a second shadow; during Link's tales of adventure, she would be sitting on his knee while he used little grass puppets and his hands to recreate his tales; they were the best bed-time stories in her eyes and though she knew these actually happened, she never seemed afraid. Link had been told to hold his tongue when it came to blood and gore but little Astrid seemed to just want more, demanding that he tell every little detail.

It had been a clear starry night in summer and the town had gathered around in a crescent shape around a white bed sheet. A fire was lit behind it with a flint and the voices of the eager people hushed down.

"I walked into a dark room, the doors slamming shut behind me blocking my exit from the inside. With nowhere to go, I turned to the huge leviathan that was chained up to the walls by the wrists and ankles, he appeared to be sleeping; his head was low on his broad shoulders; his skin was as black as burnt out ashes and his breath was loud and constant. I edged closer, my feet catching on the metallic surface he stood on. Suddenly, I heard the thumping of a heartbeat and an orange eye in the centre of the leviathan's head and awoke the beast!" Link told throwing his hand between the fire and the sheet; within his fingers he held a small puppet made out of grass with a little sword in one hand and a shield in the other while in the other hand; a huge monster towered over the little grass puppet, eye holes cut out to show the squint it carried. Colin covered his face as Astrid clambered onto his shoulders to get a better view. "His tiny red eyes snapped open and he roared into my face, showing rows of yellow teeth the size of barrels inside his gaping mouth before yanking his chains from the walls and igniting himself in a ball of fire; his chains flailing around like they were made of grass and not heavy metal!"

"Then what happened?!" Astrid shrieked jumping up by the sheet

"I pulled my bow out of my pouch, a slender long bow, and drew an arrow, pulling the string back to my cheek and shot it in the face! The leviathan shrieked and covered it with his large clawed hands and started to blindly crash around the room; pieces of the ceiling were falling down onto the ground as he thrashed but I kept my distance, grabbing onto a flailing chain with both hands I slipped on my Iron Boots, sticking to the floor with such a strength it could not be broken and heaved on it till he fell flat on his stomach, the flames around him being snuffed out so I could pull out my sword and-" Link shouted, excitement filling his voice

"Link, children are watching remember, tone the details." Uli sighed grabbing Astrid's shirt to stop her from getting to close, Astrid watched with a beaming smile as the little grass puppets fought behind the sheet; little grass arrows shot from the little puppet to the head of the bigger one. It was thrilling to watch!

Link watched the sky above cloud over, the stars being turned off like lights he raised the icicle above his head; listening to the clouds rumble angrily; he began to chuckle as soft white snowflakes touched the ground

_"Winter wonderland that is my home, Listen to my words and my words alone!"_ Link sang, twirling the icicle around his head, with it the sharp tip began to brighten and flash as purple as a grape _"Unleash the hail and the heavy snow! Let the harsh cold wind blow!"_

The sky roared loudly and the wind strengthened as Link pointed the icicle to the sky, throwing purple jets of light into them to make the clouds throw out snow like it were confetti, the wind carrying it in huge gusts across the provinces. Link howled with laughter, standing tall against his spell till he almost looked like a snowman himself.

"We have arrived, Link." a strong voice came from behind him. "We thank you for the cover of the stormy night. You must control yourself more during your casting."

Link turned on his heel and bowed down. "I hope the wind did not carry you to fast, my friend."

"I have flown in worse conditions. I know what to expect from you; you go a little nuts." the voice commented, coming out from the dark "I trust our accommodation is ready?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, come; I'll open the door." Link chuckled holding an arm out to lead the company he kept.

There were eight of them all together, each one dressed in the colours of the painted sky, the first, the oldest was as blue as the coldest ice or the clearest water while the youngest, a child no less, was a gorgeous green the colour of emeralds. Each one was humanesque with a blank emotionless face and unblinking eyes; their bodies were armless but instead had two wing-like appendages in their place moving on their own, the males only wore a pair of shorts that looked like they were made out of white fur that blended in with their skin tones while the females wore a fur dress that had no sleeves and stopped just before the knees with a pair of checked tights; the centre of the dress or chest on a male was a single diamond that was grown into size; the older ones had cracks on them like they had been broken. They all had icicles growing out of their heads; the adults with two all shaped like antlers of a reindeer while the children only had one sticking out through their light coloured hair, not to mention they were the sharpest.  
>"Are you ready?" the eldest of the eight asked "There are only a few days to go before you must deliver."<p>

"I am aware of this and I know my mission." Link replied as the youngest of the eight came up to him, nearly stabbing his eye out with her icicle.

"We will get ready for then, I trust you can continue with your work with the youngest of the Ice?" the eldest mumbled pushing the other child away from him

"Of course. I will have everything ready for your return. Will you need a storm for cover?" Link asked tightening his grip on the icicle till it pulsed

"No. We shall melt as our lives end; we shall begin the count." the eldest spoke stepping back with the rest of the adults. Their features fading into nothing as they all transformed into several coloured puddles of water on the floor.

The female of the youngest turned to him with a grin "You are all done aren't you?"

"Well in advance, Snowflake." Link chortled tapping his nose with a finger as the male of the youngest skidded forward

"How do you have your winter powers in the hottest weathers to be done?" he asked "Your predecessor would be rushing at this point."

"Frozen presents are no good to those who can't use them. I made toys and gifts out of wood, leaves, grasses, rocks, anything I can get my hands on. They just need wrapping." Link spoke crouching down to the children

"Does this mean we can go sledding now?" Snowflake squealed cupping her hands

"Yes. Yes it does." Link smiled moving out of the hub and walking down to the rightmost tunnel where a single green flame in a floating orb was housed in the middle of an icy room; with falling snow magically appearing from the ceiling of the room, behind the orb though was a small, one man sledge made out of clear ice. The top of the sledge had a single hole chiseled into the top and there was a set of red reins on a hook just above it. He rubbed his fingers across the smooth raised up edges of it and reached down for the reins. "Are you sure you are ready for this? I normally have your brothers or sisters pulling this. I'm not a light guy."

"Do it." Snowflake giggled holding her wing-like appendages out and took a big inhale to brace herself

"Alright, if you're positive." Link sighed shutting his eyes allowing the icicle to float on its own. The tip grew a fierce purple, brightening up the dark room before focusing itself on the child, striking her hard in the diamond on her chest; cracking it open with force that pushed her against the wall. Link opened an eye and grimaced as the beam of light moved towards the male. She was unconscious in the corner, the diamond on her chest shimmering with lilac light. The male did the same; leaving Link dazed from using such a spell. Giving him just enough energy to utter the words to continue it before the icicle dropped with him.

_Fly great ice, flutter like snow._

During their unconsciousness; the little orb in the centre of the room began to hum loudly, filling up with tiny flecks of snow like it were a snow globe that had just been shook and showed a little girl with dark hair clambering out of her bedroom window into the cold night.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sorry it's a day late guys, I have the flu and my head hurts to much to write at the moment.*cough, cough, splutter*

However you know who 'they' are but why did Link cast a spell on the youngest and why is he making toys and gifts? Ooh! Astrid is adorable, I think? She's headstrong and wants to meet Mr. Winter even for three years old. Ilia needs to lighten up though.


	3. Part Three

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART**

Part Three

Link opened an eye and pushed himself up off the floor on shaking arms. His eyes locked onto the two bodies still asleep in the corner, they had not moved since his vision had given in and that was probably for the best; they would be in a lot of pain with the transformation from ice to a warm blooded animal. It was too dark to see if they had already changed but as he made a move to check the flames on the walls and the little orb shone red, warning him of something. He rushed forward, placing his hands on the orb and letting his fingers dance over it till an image appeared; it showed the sun had not risen yet but the sky was already turning pink and yellow to welcome it, the painted sky and most of the stars had disappeared and the snow was piled high past the roots of the trees in Faron Woods. Link squinted at the image he saw, there were footprints in the snow, little ones bigger than a dog foot print like something had been out in the night; nearby there was a scarf wrapped around a tree branch and a deep dark hole in the ground where a pool of frozen water had been. He took a closer look at the scarf as it billowed in the wind; it was tiny and had a single red mitt hanging off the end of a loop of wool.

Astrid!

Link nearly screamed as he fell over on his back, the Storm Star was a warning from him and Astrid wanted to know more about it! She had gone looking! He skidded up onto his feet and ran up the tunnels; grabbing his cloak and scarf

"Wait." a weak voice echoed from down the tunnels and the sound of feet trailing across the floor became present to him

"Snowflake." Link muttered walking back to support her in her new form

"Do I-Do I still look pretty?" she moaned leaning on Link's side a little

"Of course you do. Even more beautiful in that form." Link chuckled crouching down to hold a muzzle in his hands. Snowflake's warm blooded breath made the hair on his arms stand up on end. "There is a child out in the snow, I have to bring her here, I won't be able to get her back home in time."

"Link, that's dangerous! You are still Winter! You can't bring her here!" Snowflake cried stamping her feet to make Link flinch

"I know, but Astrid is still a child. Winter is a kind being and I bet that's who she wanted to see. I can't leave her in the cold!" Link shouted jumping up; a dark blue rope appeared around his neck, choking him till he dropped on the floor.

"You are under oath. You can't go back yet." Snowflake whispered, Link took in massive inhales and stood up, his temper now flaring and his head torn over what to do. "You stay till nightfall."

Link looked hurt as he regained his composure, staring at Snowflake as she came into his view fully in the body of a green reindeer with icy coloured antlers; her eyes were still blue and unblinking as she watched him; her back glittering under the flame. Her legs were thin and around the hooves were wing like blades used for gripping when they were turned over in flight. She lowered her head and raised a hoof as if to bow to her disgruntled partner.

"I will not allow you to stop me from helping her!" he roared

The rope showed again, squeezing tighter and tighter around his neck, his hands gripped the rope itself till the very skin on his bones turned blue in a cocoon of ice. He gasped for breath, his limbs flailing about like they had no bones housed within them. His vision began to blur and his chest heaved with lack of oxygen but he continued to choke with the rope holding him to his duty, he could not let Astrid die, not now! This was a time of giving and good will and no contract would stop him helping the child! He pulled back and staggered down to the orb, why would the flames shine red if they did not want him to do something, they always did that when they were warning him of something, why warn him of Astrid? The icy rope extended from the orb itself, it was what controlled all those before him and was likely to control all that were after him too.

"Please." he gasped holding the orb in his hands the best he could "Let me help her. I can't let her freeze."

The orb clicked and the rope loosened for a few seconds to give him a few breaths of air. _"You must be back before midday. Bring the child here and take her home at nightfall."_ it spoke after a few moments of thought _"Use your winter powers if necessary; run like a frosty wind."_

Link spoke no words and bowed respectfully to the orb before dashing up to the hub where Snowflake lay; her fore legs stretched out she watched him run by tying a scarf around his neck as he did so. He ran like he had not run in his entire life; the wind howled at him pointing in the direction of the pool she had fallen into; he had learned to follow the wind well, though the strongest winds were never to be trusted unless they were of his own creation. As he got closer to the pool he pulled his cloak off and threw his scarf into the bushes, slowing down just slightly so he could rip off his shirt and shoes, leaving nothing but a pair of gloves and underwear; taking a huge breath he dived into the ice cold water, the urge not to yell out with the water touching his skin was difficult but he need to save his breath for her. He looked around the dark water for a few seconds, his head swivelling around like a top to find some trace of her; he spotted her, just below still kicking and holding onto her throat; her clothes weighing her down. Link kicked back, reaching a hand out for her mitt-less hands and swam back up to the top, holding her close to her chest till the pair of them broke through the ice; Astrid clung onto Link as he hauled them both out, shivering without his clothes, but it was best that he be half naked to go into frozen water so he had dry clothes to get into even if he was Winter, he still knew how dangerous the cold could be and because he understood it, he knew how to work with it so it became safe for him and the others. Astrid opened a sleepy eye to stare at her half-naked rescuer.

"W-Why are you-?" Astrid asked, shivering uncontrollably as Link dried himself down with his cloak in one hand and took her clothes off with the other

"We need to get you out of these clothes now, you'll freeze to death!" Link instructed pulling on her coat

"But, I don't want-" Astrid sighed, finding it hard to stand without Link's support. Link rolled his eyes and tore her icicle covered coat off her and pulled at the buttons of her pyjamas. Astrid objected as much as her body would allow her but Link had total control when he wrapped his warm scarf around her, which was practically a dress to her and quickly got dressed himself. He looked at the tired girl, she was nearly turning blue as he scooped her up and slipped her inside his fur jacket on a hip and broke back into his run but at a slower pace with carrying a passenger; one arm rubbing her back hard to try and raise her temperature.

"Astrid!" Uli shouted her feet dragging across the snow

"Astrid!" Ilia screamed cupping her hands over her mouth to carry the sound though the trees and undergrowth buried under the snow. "Astrid!"

"Astrid! Where are you?!" Uli yelled as snow fell from the branches above her to the floor "Come back to Mommy!"

"Uli, look! Tracks! Astrid ran through here recently!" a man going by the name of Rusl called from nearby, thrashing the low lying bushes with a sharp sword so that they sprayed snow. The ice around the pool was cracking yet a new layer of it had formed on the surface and footprints, adult-sized were all over the snow. Rusl's eyes locked onto Astrid's scarf hanging onto a tree branch

"She didn't fall in there did she?!" Uli screamed holding onto Rusl's shoulder

"Rusl, Uli!" Ilia shouted poking her head around the undergrowth on the other side of the pool, her hands holding two objects; Uli collapsed. Ilia held in one hand a red mitt that belonged to Astrid and the other; a fur cape that was damp and half frozen. "Link was here."

Link wrapped a blanket over Astrid and sat her in his crossed legs, she hung onto him for warmth as he gently hugged her tight, constantly rubbing her back and sides to get her warm. The colour was starting to flood back into her cheeks and was appearing more awake the longer he sat with her; though she did not seem her chatty and wild self.

"Who are you?" she asked when Link began to rock her back and forth to try and keep himself awake

Link paused for a moment before giving his answer "I am…um…Winter."

"Winter…? Mr. Winter? You are real!" Astrid cried sitting up firmly to look him in the face "You saved me, Mr. Winter! Did you get my letters?"

"I did. Astrid, you should not be out alone in the forest in the snow." Link warned the lines of his face creasing

"But, I wanted to give you another letter. I lost it when I fell in the water." Astrid mumbled "But now that I've met you, I can tell you what I want!"

"Astrid, now is not the time for-"

"Mr. Winter, sir, I don't want any presents. I just want my big brother to spend Winter's Day with us. Just one day but he's always gone." Astrid sighed holding onto Link's shoulder "His name is Link. He's not got anyone to spend Winter's Day with. No Mummy or Daddy."

Link bit his lip. "I'll see what I can do."

"Really?! Thank you, Mr. Winter!" Astrid cheered wrapping her arms around Link's stomach. His eyes locked with the glowing orb; it seemed to be watching him. He could feel that rope around his neck, he had to get Astrid home, now.

"I think I should take you home now. We don't want your mother to worry." Link coughed picking Astrid up and wrapping her up in a cocoon with the blanket

"One more question, Mr. Winter?" she asked as Link opened the rocks with his fingers

"One?" Link chortled forgetting himself

"You look a lot like my big-brother. Are you related to him?" Astrid smirked folding her arms inside the blanket, Link widened his eyes, someone her age could not have worked out his alter-ego…could she?

"No, I'm not related to him." Link mumbled breaking into a run that froze the snow on contact. Astrid squirmed in his grasp till he lost his balance and fell forward on his face, shielding her from the drop.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! Huh?! Do you?!" Astrid screamed wriggling out of the blanket "I know it's you, Link! Take off that mask!"

Link swallowed hard, Astrid was a smart girl, she could blow his cover, he could tell her everything or hide it. But how could he lie to her, she believed in 'Mr. Winter' if he said he was him she could stop believing knowing her brother was the one that she had been told about or say he was fake because she believed he was something more than what lay before her in the snow. "I can't take it off, Astrid. It's my face."

"Why are you dressed up like that? Mr. Winter wears red not blue!" Astrid roared pouncing on him, he caught her in his hands and held up the punching and kicking girl at arm's reach giving her a face that meant 'stop.'

"Mr. Winter has a habit of changing to each generation." Link mumbled glancing over at a snow covered twig with several leaves clinging onto it. Astrid watched as his cheeks turned a dark shade of blue as he blew a jet of frozen breath onto the twig causing it to freeze up and turn like glass "I don't know who the last Mr. Winter was, I found this place as a child in a storm and the orb spoke to me. Directed me to your little village where I grew up, but the orb called me back a few years ago to give joy and hope to you children."

"So…you're really Mr. Winter not Link?" Astrid asked touching a one of his cold cheeks

"I am both, Astrid." Link smiled "But I must take you home now; I can't stay away from the base for too long or my winter powers will disappear and I will look like normal again. Blood shows."

"You mean last year when you nearly lost your hand?" Astrid quizzed allowing him to wrap her up in the blanket again.

"Yes." Link said biting his lip. He could remember how he had almost lost it too. He had lied saying his axe had slipped or at least, partly lied, a sharp blade had gone across his wrist, it was the night before Winter's Day, the snow was quite low despite the time of year and he had been doing some improvements on his sleigh, two of the older Ice had been attached to the sleigh itself with the reins that had been left to him; while underneath the sleigh itself he had a few tools for tightening up the screws that held the blades that were as sharp as swords even to just touch; he reached out for a tool that was on the other side of the blade and upon bringing the heavy tool back across, he caught his hand on the side of the blade, his scream frightening the Ice and making them charge forward, almost separating his wrist from his hand. He had staggered home for medicine and help with his winter powers disappearing with every drop of crimson that had stained into the snow. "My winter powers left me because of my stupidity but came back when it was time for me to go."

"Mommy shouted at you so much when you came back. It hurt my ears." Astrid smirked rubbing the back of her head

"Tell me about it." Link sighed hoisting her up onto a shoulder to carry her home.

Uli cried into Rusl's shoulder, her eyes red and puffy with her tears at they bit her cheeks raw. They had not said a word to each other since finding the pool. Colin on the other hand was irritable, he could not sleep and his eyes were constantly traveling towards the horizon to the sea of waking stars. He had heard what had happened and had total faith in Link, somehow, he always knew when he was needed and sometimes it frightened him how right he was. His cape had been found at the scene and it was wet, maybe Link had saved or at least tried to save her, why would it be there otherwise?

Suddenly the door flew open in a gust of winter wind, he went to push it closed but the snow blew in against the door frame, keeping it open long enough for Colin to notice white puffs of smoke coming from the clearing just up the hill.

The Gate Keeper's House! The fire was lit!

Without another thought, he rushed his furs on and ran out of the door without his parents even batting an eyelid; they seemed to upset to even move.

It took some effort to get up the frozen ladder to Link's door and push his way in to the dark room lit only by the roaring fire. There was a body in it; sprawled out on the rug in a blanket with an empty bowl at their head. He rushed up to it and pulled the blanket up to find Astrid completely flat out in warm clothes, melted snow around her like the remains of an igloo had been there.

Above the scene, Link watched him discover his sister and with his icicle in hand he left through the window.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Astrid is either a very smart girl or his 'disguise' (Lack of a better name) is really bad. What do you think? The orb has total control, trying to choke him to death but he still rescued Astrid from drowning. Now, questions, what powers does the orb hold? What actually is the orb? Why would Link not greet his brother and not take Astrid to Uli? Was it him that opened the door in Colin's house? And has Link sworn Astrid to secrecy or not? OOH!


	4. Part Four

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART**

Part Four

Astrid looked out of the window to the cold moon, before Link had left her; she had sworn to keep his life as Mr. Winter a secret. He had been around again, all the icicles hanging off the tree branches were sharp and bright, every tree was decorated in frost which coated every branch and leaf in a swirling design and the snow was deep and soft with the occasional frozen footprint. Though she had been forbidden to go into the woods alone; she could not help but stay awake watching the dark trees, hoping to see Link blow through the windows or doors.

"Time for bed now, Astrid." Uli spoke opening her wooden door "Come away from the window, you'll get the chills."

Astrid sighed and closed the shutters with a slam; Uli moved her hand to show a candle flame. "Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?" Uli replied pulling sheets back across a bed for Astrid to clamber into

"Why doesn't Ilia believe in Mr. Winter?" Astrid asked sinking into the pillows

Uli considered her words for a moment "She doesn't because…she thinks Mr. Winter isn't real."

"What?! He is real, I met him in-" Astrid covered her mouth "He is really real, Mommy!"

"Okay, honey." Uli sighed "Astrid, what happened in the woods?"

"I met Mr. Winter." Astrid giggled jumping on the bed "He saved me and brought me home!"

Uli sighed again and tucked her daughter in "You didn't see Link did you? I'm worried he'll come back hurt again."

Astrid chewed her lip. Should she reveal Link's secret identity for the sake of her  
>mother's worry or continue to keep her silence? "I did see him."<p>

Link's ears twitched as he stared at the painted sky, waiting for the Storm Star to fall back down to the land was rather…delicate to say the least; it came down so fast and needed expert timing, something he was lacking. His thoughts were focused on Astrid; she had a history of being a bit of a gossip and he knew it would not be long, she could be telling someone at that moment; his ears twitched again, and then it would be up to them whether to believe her. He scratched his left ear, twisting it in his fingers before tightening up the reins on a large blue sleigh; Snowflake sighed

"That girl has gotten into your head, Link. Do not think this changes what we do tonight." she muttered knocking Link's side with her antlers so he squeaked

"I'm not bothered about Astrid telling everyone. She can tell the world. It is the decision of whom she tells to believe her." Link chucked glancing back up into the sky, squinting his eyes for the purple light. He scratched his ears and flicked them hard so they slapped his cheeks, they were burning. He held up his icicle and twirled it a few times the wind blew hard against the sleigh and around the reindeer; the snow it picked up on its journey showed the shape the wind was making: a hand, the fingers moving as freely as flags; it extended into the tunnels of the base and came back out with a load of wrapped gifts, all wrapped in dark blue, light blue or white wrapping paper of various sizes and are gently loaded into the sleigh behind a small seat. Link's body was waving, his head rolling on his neck as his arms were held in front of him, plucking invisible strings on a harp to the naked eye, but through the gleam of an Ice eye; he was controlling the wind, his hands were what the snow showed.

A loud echo came from above as a red star appeared high in the sky, coming down at a tremendous pace as it broke through the atmosphere; the earth shaking as it got evermore closer. Link turned his head and rolled out and clambered up the nearest redwood like a squirrel; he raised the icicle skyward and stretched up as high as he could as the red star collided with the point of the icicle, stabbing through it the red star cooled, sending a powerful jet of steam in every compass direction before exploding; sending Link flying a few miles into some trees. He hung there for a while, stunned and breathless before dropping in the snow face first; the wind found him and blew gales into his hair, fashioning and hardening it so it was white with dark blue tips, his clothes transformed from the gear he had been wearing to a brilliant white shirt and trousers, his skin glittered acting like a mirror.

The Ice had landed again and magic had been given.

When he managed to stand back up again, his skin shone with the moon's reflection; he ran through the woods till his feet were a blur, running his hands through the last leaves of the trees back to the clearing, any enemy or unfortunate being that got in his way were met with icy fingers that did not bleed; causing them to stand as still as a statue in unmelt-able ice.

He skidded to halt and slammed his hands on his hips. He was worn out now; but as he guessed, more greeny-blue reindeer were attached to the reins, already waiting impatiently for him. However, the oldest was loose, munching on some grass that had survived under the snow.

"You're late." he snapped

"It hurts trying to catch a meteor." Link chuckled smoothing down his clothes "The magic was stored I take it?"

"Yes. We are all ready." the reindeer muttered moving to the front of the group. Link jumped into the sleigh and opened up his world map, his cold fingers crossing boarders across the provinces that made Hyrule what it was.

"Alright. First stop, Ordon!" Link shouted, clicking his tongue. The sleigh jolted slightly as Link flicked the reins; the trees ahead creaked and bent on their roots, leaning away as if to give him a runway. With another flick of the reins; all the wing like appendages all turned over, striking into the snow and ice; pulling the heavy sleigh piled high with gifts. Slowly at first, but they gained speed, rushing across the runway of trees till they glided off the ground and high into the painted sky.

Astrid tossed and turned in her bed before clambering out of it to open the shutters of her window. She shivered; it was freezing! She knew that Link would be around tonight handing out gifts with good cheer as she had been told, even if he was Mr. Winter, why could he not be Mr. Summer? It was warmer then; although, there was not much darkness to give presents and a farmer's day starts at dawn. She shrugged and pulled the sheets off her bed to wrap herself up and carefully walked down the stairs, maybe she would get to see him when he stopped. She did not have very long to wait; though the door was locked and bolted, icicles broke through the locks; twisting them open and the door swung, allowing a winter howl to blow in, glittering snow included.

"Why are you not in bed, Astrid?" the snow asked, features just being able to be made out inside the invisible skin and snowy clothes.

"Huh, who said that?" Astrid whined covering her eyes, Link crouched down and rubbed his fingers over her arms

"It's me, Astrid. In my final form, I am merely snow." Link whispered as she pulled her hands away from her face and brought them to Link's cheeks or the place where his cheeks would be "I have to be light to travel fast around the land with my cargo."

"Are you giving presents now?" Astrid questioned shivering slightly

"Yes. You should go back to bed." Link suggested pointing to the stairway

She shook her head and held onto his wrists or where she thought were his wrists "I don't want to. I want you to stay!"

Link sighed "You know I can't tonight. But maybe you can come with me."

Astrid lit up "Really?!"

"Not so loud!" Link hissed covering her mouth "I've done all the houses here. I can give you a ride."

He picked up Astrid in his arms, holding her on his hip, he covered her face with his free hand and spun on his feet, allowing the wind to push them back out of the door, gifts from him, one to each member of the family were placed on the table by the wind as Link out into the snow

"Where are your reindeer?" Astrid asked, her voice muffled by her blanket and Link's shoulder

"Above you. They never land; the bottom of the sleigh is like a giant mirror, filled with the same magic that allows them to fly without rest." Link replied, the wind carrying up them in a huge gust that brought them back up. Now back in the seat, Astrid was let go and belted into the sleigh next to Link, blanket cocooning her. He gave the reins a flick to climb higher into the air till the clouds were the only things visible, the temperature continued to drop the higher they went; even the air became thin; but Astrid hardly noticed as they rode through the air on invisible roads and paths across the clouds, glitter and snow passing by them they took a sudden dive; breaking through the clouds with a loud crash that could be mistaken for thunder. Astrid rubbed her eyes; they were crossing a massive stone bridge with three fires lit one in the centre and two either side "Merry Winters to you all!" Link shouted, waving a hand and turning the reindeer around. "Hold onto something." he whispered; Astrid gave him a quizzical look as Link pulled the reins so sharp that the sleigh spun around in a corkscrew; showering dozens of presents onto the bridge in little parachutes that were almost black in colour.

Astrid whooped when they evened out "Let's do it again."

Link laughed and unbelted Astrid "Don't let go of me, it's a long way down, but the gifts shouldn't make the enemies want to target you."

"You give presents to them too?" Astrid puzzled clinging onto his arm

"Of course. If we are to be unified on this night, I must be fair to all. They enjoy this day as much as you do. No humans come into their territory, big meals with all the family, etc."

"So they are like us? Even those that you saw on your adventure?"

"Yeah. Some of the Re-Deads in the desert asked for new bandaging, not surprising, but I don't look forward to their letters; they have a ton of sand in the envelopes." Link sighed, hanging onto Astrid "Ready?"

"Are we going to flip again?" Astrid asked

"Not exactly." Link spoke tying the reins and walking to the edge of the sleigh, he felt her grip tighten as he overbalanced and dropped down, Astrid clinging onto his hands, her head nearly touching his own as they glided down, spiralling from the clouds down to the watery depths of Zora's Domain. Just before they landed, Link brought her close to his chest and opened out his shirt like a small parachute that the wind carried

"Wow…" Astrid whimpered, still clinging tight to him

"I was like that on my first few tries; that's how I hurt my leg. I didn't parachute in time. I had to deliver presents with a broken kneecap that year." he grimaced, drawing his icicle for the wind to push presents down from the sleigh and guide them towards the empty throne at the end of a huge pool of fast running water. After which, the wind carried them back up to the sleigh.

The visited all the land, from the Yeti at Snowpeak, their mansion decorated in huge flame lit lamps and a huge tree inside the main hall covered in little trinkets that Link was sure got bigger every year, to the little dusty village of Kakariko; stopping at every house and tiptoeing by sleeping dreamers; from the loud snores of the Gorons to the cheering of the green skinned Moblins. By then, Astrid had gone to sleep, the wind blowing through her hair as they landed back in Ordon. He carried her up the stairs himself and tucked her into bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Astrid awoke in her bed, quite late in the morning for Winter's Day. She was unsure if her adventure in the sky was indeed real or not but as she came downstairs she found that everyone was awake and ready to open their gifts.

"This is a late start for you, Astrid, you feeling okay?" Colin asked holding an ice blue present in his hands

"I was awake all night with Mr. Winter." Astrid yawned climbing onto the sofa as Uli offered her some buttered bread.

The door opened and Rusl came in holding a couple of cucco for lunch "I checked at Link's place, empty as normal. I don't know why you bother, Uli."

"It's not like he does it on purpose." Astrid argued

"She thinks Link is Mr. Winter. What an imagination!" Uli giggled brushing through Astrid's hair with her fingers.

"Somebody say my name?" Link's voice echoed from the stairway. All heads turned in his direction to see the sleepy young man sitting on the stairs still wearing the white shirt from last night but his hair and skin was back to normal.

"Link!" Uli squealed as Link came down the stairs at about the same pace as Astrid had before him "You look exhausted."

"I've been up all night." Link smirked giving Astrid a subtle wink

"I hope you can stay awake for Winter Dinner." she chuckled rubbing glitter off his shoulders, she examined it on her fingers, puzzled

"I'll try." he laughed sitting down next to Astrid "Get anything good?"

"I did." Astrid smiled leaning on Link's side. "I got my wish."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And thus concludes my seasonal story. I hope you enjoyed it! I was worrying that I wouldn't get it here in time, but I did! Thank you so much for reading! Also, I'm sorry it's a touch late, I've had the flu and Christmas preparation on my plate. I hope you have a brilliant holiday wherever you are in the world and have a fantastic time with your families and friends. See you after new year.


End file.
